Dragons of a Souls Rage
by Airis Redding
Summary: A neat Dragonlance Fanfic. Please pardon my mistakes. This is my first one


Re: Dragonlance FanFic   
  
Aaron asked about what happened in the Market place. After taking a long pull of her ale Catlyn spoke," Well the guard that talked to us said that some guys just started trashing a traveling blacksmith's shop after knocking the poor dwarf around until he was out cold. When he came to he said that all his earnings were gone and that his best weapons were stolen. The guard reckons that the men made off with the money and the weapons."  
Aaron frowned into his wine sadly,"The poor dwarf. Maybe we should look into it, try to find the theives."  
"Shut up," Derick snapped in a whisper and indicated the six men behind Aaron,"They heard you."  
Aaron heard the scrapping of chairs and he knew that they were heading in thier direction by the clupping of thier heavy boots.  
"Let them make the first move," Aaron whispered to his friends.  
Aaron returned to his wine until he heard the large man clear his throat. Aaron raised his head slowly and looked into the big man's eyes.  
"You better just leave that alone boy," The muscler man said, his voice rich with a northern accent.  
"Tell me friend, what concern of yours is it if we do?" Aaron said cooly.  
"We aint your friend, wizard scum!" spat one of the big man's friend with a graying beard.  
Aaron only glared at the six men.  
"Just keep your nose out of others buisness," saind another with blond hair.  
"And if I dont?" Aaron whispered.  
The blond man lunged forward and pinned him against the wall. Derick was out of his chair and reaching for his sword when Davidous stopped him,"He can take care of himself, he is magi. Just wait."  
What Davidous said was true, Aaron already brought to mind a spell and was chanting it under his breath,"Kalith karan, tobanis-kar!"glowing darts erupted from Aaron's fingertips and riped into the mans flesh, slaying him. After dropping to the floor Aaron stood to see that Derick, Rel, and Catlyn held three with thier swords against the wall,Davidous rushed to his side and and Telia was rushing out the door to call the gaurd. Two of the remaining men lunged for Aaron and Davidous. One picked up Davidous and held hime in a crushing bear hug. He gasped out a prayer to Paladine and the man droped him roaring,"I cant see!"(to those who read Dragonlance Lady Crysania did to Caramon).  
The other rushed at Aaron axe drawn.....  
  
  
  
  
Aaron called out a spell and his name then vanished(invisbility spell). The man looked around stupidly as a chair loomed up behind. Aaron brought the chair crashing down on his head, the man crumpled to the floor. The dark haired barmaid looked furious as the friends trooped out of the Inn.  
"Well there's another Inn we cant go in," Aaron said softly as they tromped dow the street.  
At they town square they said their good nights. Aaron began walking down a dark street when he heard somthing move.  
"Shirak," Aaron whispered and a globe of light hovered above his head.  
There in the shadows was a draconian, snarling and licking his curved sword. Aaron backed up and bumped into the ally wall.  
He knew he was in trouble, he had already cast spells and was growing tired, however a spell of fire was on his lips.  
A stream of flame burst from Aaron's finger. The draconian moved swiftly to the side and laughed. It out streached it's wings and flew at Aaron.  
"Dumak!" Aaron cried in horror, his light flaring out.  
The draconian, his eyes having to aadjust to the darkness, did not see Aaron dart down the ally and slamed head first into the wall.  
Aaron ran as fast as he could, his robes streaming behind him. He knew the draconian was behind him, they had thick skulls.Somthing behind him grabbed him and forced him on stomach. The draconian jerked him on to his back.....   
  
  
Aaron jerked his wrist and a dagger was released from a leather thong on his wrist. Aaron plunged the blade into the draconians heart and green blood poured onto his robes. Aaron sracbbled from under the creature that was turning to stone(when draconians die they turn to stone then to dust. Some draconians, however, become acid, or their bones explode when they die). after it turned to dust Aaron picked up his dagger and staggered down the ally onto a street. Draconian blood mixed with alittle of his own stained his robes.  
Aaron couls see people out of the corner of his eye staring from windows. He knew none would help him, because magic was still distrusted by some.  
Aaron came up to the door of his Masters mansion and collapsed on the stoop.   
Finally, after resting a moment, he banged the hilt of his dagger on the door......   
  
(( going to a diffrent char now but its all linked))  
Izor sat, watching the dying embers of the fire. He had been reading a green bound spell book but could not concentrate.  
Aaron was late. Not that late but was rarly ever even a few minutes late. He called his butler, Gingez, in.  
"Could you bring me some tea Gingez?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"Of course,"Gingez started to walk to the kitchen then stoped,"I'm sure young Master Aaron is fine, probably had more wine then he should like last time, young Davidous will be dragging him home right now, I bet you," The man chuckled and walked to the back of the house.  
"Yes," Izor said sadly,"to much wine."  
Izor had drained to cups of tea when Gingez came in,"Sir, you need your rest, I will wait up for the young master."  
And give him a peice of my mind for worrying his Master like this he thought to himself.  
"I'm afraid there will be no sleep for me until he is home, but if you would wait with me Gingez...."he was interrupted by a thumping on the door.  
"Thats probably him now,"Gimgez called chearfully, while going to get the door. There was the creaking of it being open then he called out,"Izor! It's Aaron! He's hurt!"  
Izor sprang to his feet, his white robes glowing orange in the dying fire, and rushed to help Gingez bring Aaron to the couch.  
After setting Aaron on the couch Gingez looked puzzled at the green blood," What is that sir?"  
"Draconian blood......"  
  
  
Aaron lay in his bed. The silver moon(Solinari) and the red moon(Lunitari) made light dance across his face as he read his red bound spell book(when mages cast a spell they forget it as well as grow tired).Gingez walked in bearing a tray.  
"Here you are Aaron, nice warm tea and soup," He said grinning.  
"I'm not sick you know,"Aaron said as he put the tray infront of him,"I can eat meat."  
"You will eat what I give you, and you will like it too,"Gingez snaped as he walked out the door.  
Aaron set aside his,he already recomited the spells he lost to memory, and the tray as well.  
What is a draconian doing in Palathas? And why would it attack me?Aaron thought to himself.  
One would think if it was here on a mission it wouldn't bother with me, but I could have raised the alarm, maybe thats why it attacked me  
Aaron stood up and walked over to the window and looked toward the wall. To his surprise the wall was full of men with, swords,axes,clubs,and bows.  
Clerics of Paladine were up there also, mainly to heal, but the wielded staves and clubs.  
Aaron looked into the distance and saw to horror a dragon winging its way toward the city......   
  
  
Aaron rushed down stairs pulling on new robes. At the bottom he saw Izor pulling on a pair of worn leather boots.  
"Ah, I was wondering when you were coming down,"he said grimly.  
"What all is out there?"Aaron asked as he pulled on his boots.  
"A small force of hobgoblins some draconians and a White dragon. Another raid party," he said sadly.  
"Well lets go help, we're two of the few mages in Palanthas, we've got to,"Aaron yelled jumping up.  
"Yes lets go,"Izor mumbled and opened the door.  
As the ran down the streets full of panicky people, Aaron said to Izor,"I wonder if Dalamar the Dark will be there."  
Izor only frowned. He was sad that Aaron had taken such an intrest in Dalamar, the Darkelf.  
They reached the wall and many of the people called there thanks to the old mage and his apprentice.  
Izor and Aaron rushed to the top of the wall. What Aaron saw  
was awful. About thirty hobgoblins stood sneering on the ground. Aaron covered his nose with the sleeve of his robes as a gust of wind carried the stench up to the wall.  
Aaron looked up and saw the dragon circle then dive the rider holding a spear ready. The dragon screeched with glee as dragonfear came apon the humans.....   
  
  
Arrows hissed through the air and the dragon roared and pulled out of his dive.  
Aaron's friends rushed to him.  
"The draconians are trying to open the gates!"Derick yelled.  
"How did the get over the wall?"Aaron asked pearing down to the gate controls.  
"They were already inside the city. And if we dont stop chatting, there will be stinky hobgoblins too!" Telia said as she fired of an arrow.  
Aaron turned to Izor and he nodded. Aaron down the steps behind Catlyn, Derick, and Rel. Telia was behind him. Davidous was no where to be found. Aaron only assumed he was helping the clerics. When they reached the gate controls they saw six draconians running toward them.   
Aaron pulled a handful of sand for one of his pouches and let it fall slowly from his hand then wispered," Ast tasarak sinuralan krynawi."He then moved his hand in an arc.  
Two of the six dracoins fell asleep.(draconians have a resistance to magic). Telia shot an arrow slaying another. Aaron cried out a spell and a white ball shot out of his hand. It hit one in the arm covering it in sticky web. Derick gave one the knights salute before hacking its head off. Rel and Catlyn took out another, then the ones who slept. Aaron pointed a finger at the webed draconian and said a spell. A stream a flame burst from his finger and slowly incenerated it.   
Aaron grined then turned back to the wall. Izor was firing bolts of lightning from his fingertips. The dragon dove and Izor threw a lance of fire striking it in the eyes(one of a dragons few weak points). With the dragons final action it lunged at Izor, impailing him apon one of it's talons claws.....   
Re: Dragonlance FanFic   
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aaron cried as Izor slumbed lifelessly down and the dragon crashed just past the wall.  
Aaron turned to the dragon and it's rider. The man in white armor and a dragon helm, climbed out of the sadle. Aaron began walking toward the man. He threw his spear and in bit deep into his right arm. Aaron didnt seem to feel this, as if he was watching it. Despite his wound, Aaron raised his arms and joined his hands with his tumbs and spread the rest of his fingers in a fan like pattern.  
"Kair tangus miopair!"  
The dragon rider screamed as his erupted in flames.  
Aaron turned and ran up to the wall where Davidous help Izor's head and prayed to Paladine to heal the dying mage.  
The wound did not close and Davidous looked helplessly at Aaron.  
The young mage nelt beside his master. He gave Aaron kind of a half smile. Aaron looked at Davidous again.  
"I dont think even clerics of Mishakle(sp? That is the goddess of healing) could heal him," The distraught cleric whispered.  
Izor clasped Aaron hand and said with his dying streangth," Aaron you are the only one thats even near to being family. I give you everything i own."  
Then the hand Aaron clutched did not cling back. Aaron let the hand go and it droped to the stone wall.  
Tears poured from Aaron's eyes as the defenders fired arrows and the retreating force. He picked up the cold hand and pressed it agianst his cheek and cried....   
  
  
Aaron sat in his room, head bowed. The service for Izor at the temple of Paladine had just ended. Aaron watched as they wrapped and preserved his body. They wanted to put his body under the temple where the by-gone clerics lay, Aaron however insisted they bury him under a tree over looking the city, and the wall. Aaron was surprised to see that he wasn't the only mage there. Jenna, another red robe and owner of the mage shop, and a tall man with black robes. Aaron was surprised to see him because the land was blessed by Paladine and he was probably in alot of pain. Aaron did not have on his usual red robes, he had on deep crimson red with a black cloak, to symbolize his mourning. Tears streamed down his face as Davidous, the only cleric that knew Izor best, spoke of how he died defending the city. In the end Aaron had to get up and leave. Now Aaron sat holding some of Izor's white robes.  
There was a knock on the door. Aaron looked up as Gingez walked in.  
"Sir, you have visitors," he said softly.  
Aaron stood up and whiped his eyes, then nodded to Gingez.  
Aaron went down stairs and into the living room where, to his surprise, was ocupied by Jenna and the blacked robed man.  
"Good afternoon," Aaron said, anouncing his presence.  
The blacked robed man looked up at Aaron and pulled back the hood of his cloak. There sat the man Aaron had wanted to meet since his testing. Dalamar Argent, or Dalamar Nightson as he is known now, was siting in his living Aaron thought happily to himself.  
Aaron sat down in a chair that was opposite of the couch they were siting in.  
"We are very sorry about your master," Jenna said sadly.  
"Thank you,"Aaron murmered.  
"Aaron, lets not beat around the bush," Dalamar spoke softly,"We want you to come with us to a very important meeting of the Council, at the Tower of his Sorcery in Wayreth."  
What ever Aaron was expecting, it wasn't that.  
"Why me?"Aaron said puzzled.  
"We want you to tell what happened to Izor to the council, he was a very respected man among them," Jenna said.  
"We are hoping that this will help push for somthing we have been trying to persuade the council to do," Dalamar added.  
"What is it..." Aaron began.  
"Are you with us?"Dalamar interrupted.  
"When do we leave?" Aaron said grinning.......  
Re: Dragonlance FanFic   
  
"In two days."  
"Two days!" Aaron cried.  
"Yes, it's a long trip,"Jenna said smiling.  
"Well, can my friends come?" Aaron asked hopefully.  
Jenna looked alarmed but Dalamar said,"Sure. Safety in numbers."  
They chated idley for a few more minutes.   
Finally Dalamar said,"Well we must be going. We will meet at Jenna's shop in two days."  
After they left Aaron spoke with Gingez.  
"I want you and your family to move in here. I'm going to live with Derick when I get back."  
Gingez could only nod.  
***********  
The next went by very slowly for Aaron. His friends agreed without hesitation. This would be their first adventure.  
Then the day came when they would leave. Aaron walked to Jenna's shop with a pack with his supplies, bedroll, food, spell books(Aaron was taking two),and extra spell componets.  
Aaron got there just as Jenna locked her door and Dalamar and the others stood outside.  
There was greetings and Dalamar explained where they were going and that they may make a few side trips.  
The journey's begining went without interuption.   
That night they sat aroung the fire. Derick,Rel,Catlyn,Telia,and Davidous were talking and Aaron sat studing his spellbook. Jenna and Dalamar and went into the woods looking for herbs. Aaron however had a diffrent idea of what they were doing. There were rumors that the two were lovers. Aaron grinned and continued to read his spellbook. After a few hours they decided to go to sleep. Much later Aaron heard hushed whispers and the sound of Jenna and Dalamar climbing into their bedrolls.  
Aaron looked up to the stars and watched the red moon  
Somthing is up. Dalamar and Jenna could just use magic to get to the Tower.Why would the walk and take a ship. It would probably take a month to get there. And why did he let the others come? I will have to keep my eye on him.....   
  



End file.
